A Viking's Bride
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: Rose has been taken by Bjorn and his army as they conquer her small town. She makes a deal to save her sisters, by marrying Bjorn when she becomes a woman. Yet, still her family dies, leaving her with nothing but her marriage to Bjorn. When she gets to his village where does she fit in, will Bjorn and her make the marriage work, or will they fight it to the end?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY OC! I have changed the course of events a little to make my story seem more real. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The sun was shining, and I was picking flowers. I was the age of fifteen, not yet a woman.

My name is Rose. My sisters and I were out and about having some fun.

We had finished our chores for the day and my father asked me to bring the children out to play.

We were not nobles, but my father worked as a servant.

I tended to the home after my mother died. This day, however, we were attached by Vikings.

Men who believed in the gods. I believed in the one true God. I lived in a small town in England.

I ran to protect my siblings and rushed them into the house. I locked the door and hid the children in the farthest corner of the room.

It was only time before the house was raided, and it was the safest bet we had to survive till then.

The doors burst open, and three men walked in. I could understand them as they spoke their language, for my father had secretly taught me.

He told me never to reveal it unless my life depended on it.

There was a man with long hair down his neck, tied into braids, it was blond and he had the most clear blue eyes I had ever seen.

He looked into my deep brown eyes, almost studying me. The other was smaller, and had short brown hair and brown eyes.

The other had red hair and green eyes with hair tied in braids down the back of his head.

I held the children close to me. The men looked around the house and basically raided it.

One came to me and grabbed me by the arm. I screamed, pleaded for my sibling's lives in English.

Suddenly, they stopped. The man with short brown hair spoke English to me.

"This is Bjorn, son of Ragnar. He asks why you ask for the lives of your siblings and not for yourself." He said.

I looked between him and the man who had translated. "You speak English?" I asked and the man nodded.

"Yes, now please answer the question." He pleaded with me. I looked to the man who called himself Bjorn.

I knew I had to speak his language in order to truly save the lives of my sisters.

"I am Rose. I ask that you please spare their lives and take me and do with me as you wish. I beg of you!" I said.

The men looked at me astonished. "You speak our language?" he asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, my father taught me as a child." I said.

The other man came up to me and grabbed me by the chin. "Are you Royal? Are you important? Do not lie to me, for I am Ubbe, also the son of Ragnar." He said.

I shook my head.

"No, I am nothing but a servant." I said.

Ubbe walked away from me. "She is not worth anything, kill her and let us be gone." He said.

The man holding me spoke. "I think we should not. I think she can come of use to us." He said. Bjorn looked at him.

"Athlestan, this is not a good idea, what would we do with her." He said.

"We could have her marry one of the sons of Rangar and then that would show that you have mercy towards those who deserve." He said.

Bjorn thought a moment and then waved his hand.

"I will offer you a deal….Rose." he said remembering my name.

I nodded. "I will let your sisters live, if you marry me and come back to Kattegat with me and be my wife and bear me children." He said.

My eyes grew wide and I shuddered in fear. Bjorn seemed to read me without me saying anything.

"I will not touch you till you become a woman, and till you are ready to accept your fate as my wife." He said.

"You either accept my offer, or I kill you all." He said.

I nodded. "I accept." I said. Bjorn nodded and grabbed me from Athlestan.

"Come with me if you want to live and stay close." He said.

He then proceeded to drag me out of the house. I heard my sisters screaming as I was dragged away.

"You promised to let them live!" I shouted at him.

Bjorn smiled. "They are alive." He said.

"They are just left behind." He finished.

I looked to Athlestan who nodded. I noticed that something sparkled under his wrist and the cloak brushed against a cross.

Was Athlestan a Christian?

I looked him in the eyes and saw the guilt. I knew he was hiding it to stay alive.

Bjorn nearly half carried and half dragged me to the boats, where he threw me into the helm and I watched as we soon set sail back to his home village of Kattegat.

This would be my life, and I had to follow through with what I had promised.

I looked to the shore to see my father running into the water calling my name. Bjorn stopped and looked to me.

"You may call out your goodbye." He said.

I nodded and turned to my father, but was too late, for he sunk into the ocean, dead as an arrow pierced him.

I cried out to him, but it was no use. I tried to dive into the water to him, but it was no use, for Bjorn's arms surrounded me keeping me in the boat.

I watched as my sisters rushed to my father's body and were soon cut down as well. I looked to Bjorn who had a look on his face.

"You said you would let them live!" I shouted at him.

Bjorn looked at me with anger and something else and then spoke.

"I didn't kill them, now did I?" he said as he walked away.

I stopped. He had played me. He had kept his word, but had not killed them, but had not stopped their deaths.

I was now alone, and I realized that is exactly how the Vikings wanted it.

No ties to hold us to our country, I was now a Viking bride to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

We arrived at the village of Kattegat in less than two weeks.

I did not do well on the boats. My favorite position was with my head over the side.

Bjorn would shake his head at me, while Athlestan would help me.

The men unloaded the boats, and Bjorn grabbed me and dragged me with him through the town, with Athlestan following behind.

We reached a big hall and Bjorn dragged me and started speaking to the man sitting on the thrown.

"Father, I had conquered great, and I have brought myself a wife from this country's Raid. She speaks our language and I think it will be in good faith to marry her when she becomes a woman. Athlestan thinks so." He said.

The man, who I realized was none other than Ragnar looked between me, Bjorn, and Athlestan.

His serious face turned into a smile and he raised his hands and started clapping and laughing.

"The gods be good to you boy, you will marry her tomorrow." He said. Bjorn looked confused.

"Father, she is not yet a woman." He said. Ragnar looked at me and spoke.

"Come her girl." He said. I slowly walked up to Ragnar with every bone shaking. He stood up and looked at me then sat down again.

"You are not yet a woman?" he asked.

"You have not lain with a man?" he asked.

I nodded. "No I have not bled nor lain with a man." I said. Ragnar nodded.

"We shall wait!" he proclaimed to the great hall.

The crowd cheered and Ragnar motioned for me to follow Bjorn.

I did so. "Come with me." He commanded.

"Not like I have much of a choice." I said as he dragged me along with him.

I heard another chuckled from Ragnar. "I like her." He said to Athlestan as Bjorn dragged me out of the great hall.

He dragged me to a cabin by the lake, which I was assuming was where he lived.

He opened the door and servants were scurrying around. He motioned to a woman slave, and she came up to Bjorn with her head bowed.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"This is Rose, she will be my wife when she becomes a woman, until then, get her cleaned up and make her feel at home." He said.

The servant nodded. Bjorn turned to me. "If you require anything you tell me." He said.

I nodded. Bjorn turned to leave. "Wait!" I said.

Bjorn stopped and looked at me. "Is this your house?" I asked. Bjorn nodded.

"I live here, but I promise you by the gods, I will not touch you and no man will touch you till you become my wife." He said.

"Then no man will touch you but me." He finished and I nodded and he was gone.

I looked to the servant who smiled at me.

They drew a bath for me and helped me to undress. I slipped into the hot tub and it felt heavenly.

I was not used to servants waiting on me, I was the servant.

The slave walked up to me and spoke.

"You speak our tongue?" she asked.

I nodded. "I do." I said. The slave nodded.

"I am Elsa, I will be your handmaiden." She said.

I nodded my thanks.

"Where I came from, I was a slave. I am not used to being treated like this." I said.

Elsa nodded. "Well you must act the part then, because once you become a woman, you will become royal when you marry Bjorn Ironside." She said.

I nodded and she was gone.

When I was done, Elsa dressed me in a simple deep blue dress.

It covered me and was warm for the impending winter coming up.

I walked to the fire and sat down as Elsa dried my hair and dressed it for the evening meal in the great hall. Bjorn came in shortly after that and I stood to greet him. "Bjorn" I said. Bjorn looked at me up and down.

"You clean up nice." He said with a chuckle.

I smiled. My hair came down to my thighs and was a nice dark brown to match my eyes.

He too had cleaned himself of blood and war.

He looked rather dashing and I felt myself blushing under his gaze.

He offered me his arm and we were off.

We went to the hall and he offered me a seat and we ate in silence.

The hall was booming with dancing, singing, men kissing woman and servants bustling about.

The noise was deafening, but it was calming to my nerves, rather than hearing war, I was hearing laughter and peace.

Bjorn looked at me the entire time we ate and I continued to sneak a glance here and there at him.

I finished eating and he handed me a glass of what seemed to be ale.

I sipped it slowly, the taste was finer than what I was used to. A man with long brown hair came over with a woman on his arms.

"Rolo!" yelled Bjorn and the two embraced each other. Rolo turned to me.

"I see you shall be the wife of a great warrior." He said.

He turned to the woman next to him. "This is Ziggy." She is my woman." He said.

She can help you with anything you need, when it comes to being a woman here in Kattegat. He offered.

I looked at Ziggy who nodded in agreement.

She sat next to me and put a hand on my arm.

She leaned in close so I could hear her and spoke softly.

"If you want to talk or ask questions about anything, feel free to find me, I am in the hut across from yours." She said.

I nodded my thanks, and they were off.

Bjorn offered me his arm and leaned in to talk to me.

"We must pay our respects to my father and then we will retire for the evening." He said.

I nodded taking a mental note of what was expected of me.

He bowed and I curtsied to Ragnar, the king.

Ragnar motioned for us to stand and we did so.

"My son, Bjorn!" he said almost too drunk to speak. Bjorn smiled.

"Father, we bid you goodnight." He said. Bjorn smiled and laughed.

"Can't wait for the wedding night I see?" he yelled.

Bjorn coughed and I blushed and looked down.

"No father, I gave her my word I would not touch her till she was my wife and that no man would either." He said.

Ragnar nodded.

He stood up in his drunken stupor and yelled to the hall, which quieted down immediately.

"I Ragnar, King, have given my son Bjorn Ironside the blessing to marry his Rose!" he yelled.

Cheers rang though the hall.

"He thinks that it is a wise move to make an alliance, she speaks our tongue, but worships the God of Athlestan!" He yelled.

"I hereby order that no man touch her, for she is Bjorn's woman! Any man to touch her shall die!" he yelled.

"To Bjorn and his Rose!" he yelled lifting his glass.

The hall cheered and the merriment went on its way.

Ragnar tapped Bjorn on his back and then smiled at me.

He put his hand to my cheek and spoke.

"Athlestand was right. You will be good for my son." He said.

I smiled and watched as Ragnar, the king, plopped down in his seat in a drunken stupor.

Bjorn led me to his hut and ushered me to Elsa.

"I am going for a walk." He said.

"Go to bed and get some sleep." He said as he turned to leave.

I smiled and nodded to him.

Bjorn smiled and walked out.

Elsa smiled at me. "You have done well, now rest." She said.

I nodded and got myself ready for bed with the help of my new slaves, which was going to take some getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Over the next couple of months things settled down, and I had a routine.

I would wake up in the morning, and Elsa would help me get ready.

Bjorn had me sleeping in his chambers. I had no idea where he would sleep at night.

I felt bad for kicking him out of his bed, but at the same time was relieved that he did not join me.

I then would go to training on how to fight.

Bjorn thought it wise for me to learn how to defend myself. He had his brother Hvitserk training me.

We would train for three hours a day.

At first, It hurt, but eventually my muscles got used to it.

After training, I would spend time learning to read and write the Vikings language with Athlestan.

Then I would go to my chambers and sit by the fire and wait for Bjorn to bring me to dinner, where we would do the same routine.

However, I had made some friends of the woman and we would sit and talk over our supper as our men would be jolly together.

This morning however was different. I woke up feeling different and feared the worst.

When I stood up, I was relived.

I had not bled. Elsa smiled and looked at me. "Come here Rose." She said.

She stepped back and looked at me. "You are becoming a woman soon." She said.

"When will you be sixteen?" she asked. I smiled. "Today." I said. Elsa stopped and looked at me.

"Well then happy birthday." She said. I smiled and thanked her.

"You are developing my dear, for your breasts have grown a great deal.

We will have to dress you accordingly until you become a woman." She said.

I had learned that until you became a woman, you did not accentuate anything but covered it up.

It was a girl's way of showing the men of the village that you were not yet available.

It you were claimed, as I was, then you would be verbally spoken for to be claimed.

It was well know that I was to be Bjorn's woman to be. Elsa helped me into my dress and sighed.

"It seems that you will need a new dress for this one does not fit anymore due to your new assets." She said.

"What am I to do today?" I asked. Elsa sighed. "You must stay in bed and rest." She said.

"But I am not sick." I said. As soon as I said that, I felt a pain in my stomach. "On second thought, I don't feel well." I Said.

Elsa nodded knowingly. "It is happening my lady. Give it a day or two and you will be a woman." She said.

I nodded and climbed into bed. "I will let the master know you are not feeling well." She said.

I nodded and curled up to bed to sleep. A couple hours later I woke up. I didn't know what woke me but felt the urge to relieve myself.

I sat up and got my chamber pot and gasped. I had bled.

I relieved myself and called for Elsa who came in carrying a new dress for me.

Upon seeing me she smiled with a sad smile.

"Come, let's get you a bath and get the bed cleaned and you will go to bed. I will let the master know." She said.

"I will also get you a new dress, for you are a woman now and must act and dress as such." She said.

I nodded and took a bath, which felt much better in between my legs.

I got cleaned up and when I reached my bed, it was ready for me.

I snuggled into the covers and fell fast asleep, too tired to even think about the repercussions of the new events.

* * *

 **BJORN'S P.O.V.**

I was practicing fighting with my father, Ragnar. Elsa Rose's maid came up to us. "My Lord, if I may?" she asked.

Ragnar nodded and we turned to Elsa.

"Lady Rose is not feeling well. She will be in bed today." She said.

Concern overtook me. "Is she ill?" I asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No my Lord, she is a woman today, and of all days, than her sixteenth birthday too." She said.

It was as if time froze.

Rose had become a woman, which meant that our marriage would take place as soon as she was feeling better.

I looked to my father who had a huge grin on his face and clapped me on the back.

"Congratulations my son, you will have a wife as soon as Rose is feeling better." He said.

I smiled, but on the inside, I was afraid.

I had made the deal with Rose because I had pity on her, and Athlestand said it was a good idea, but to actually have it happening now.

I thought I would have a couple years before this, but I was wrong.

I felt bad for Rose, and wished there was something I could do for her.

I turned to Elsa.

"Tell her I hope she feels better and I will be there to check on her soon, make sure she is decent." I said.

Elsa nodded. "Tell her we will be wed tomorrow." I said. Elsa nodded.

"Yes my Lord." She said as she walked away.

I turned to my father. "I thought I had more time." I said.

My father laughed. "Son, these ladies, they always spring up early." He said clapping me on the back.

I groaned. My father had a crude way about him when it came to women.

I walked to my hut and walked in to see the servants bustling about.

I walked to the room that Rose and I would share. She lay there sleeping.

I walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at her.

She was so young, and a virgin to boot.

I knew she would follow through with her part of the deal, and I wanted to make it as easy as possible for her.

I slowly got off the bed so as not to wake her and walked off to the hall for dinner.

I knew word would have gotten out with my father's big mouth and was ready to face the taunting and teasing, that way Rose would not have to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see that Elsa was waiting for me.

It had been a week, and Bjorn and I were to be married today.

I dressed in my wedding dress and headed to my wedding. I had been fearful of this day and knew what my duties would be.

I had never been with a man, nor did I know what to do with a man.

I had never been taught. My father had never taught me, he was always embarrassed, and that is something that a mother should teach her daughter, but my mother died suddenly and I never got the chance.

I hoped Bjorn would not be cross with me.

I walked towards Bjorn, and we were wed. The priestess smiled and spoke.

"You may kiss you bride." She said. I sighed and waited for Bjorn to kiss me.

He stepped to me and put his arms on my sides and brought me to him and kissed me. I saw stars. I had never felt this way about a man before, and I didn't know what feelings I was supposed to be feeling.

It was all new to me. All I knew was that Bjorn was my husband and I must be faithful to him.

We walked to the great hall to celebrate our union. Everyone congratulated me.

I smiled and said my thanks, and soon it was time for Bjorn and I to retire.

"I will take my wife to our home, and make her mine!" yelled Bjorn. The crowd cheered.

"Then take her away on your honeymoon." Said Ragnar. Bjorn nodded and he took my hand in his, and we were off. I felt timid walking next to him.

This was it, this was how it was going to go. We walked into our home.

There was no one in sight. I sighed and took my crown of flowers off my head and threw it into the fire. The smell lifted into the air, causing a nice aroma to sift through the air. Bjorn turned to me. "Come with me." He said.

I nodded and followed him to our bedroom, where I had been sleeping. He started to undress his fur cape and I stood waiting.

He stopped and looked at me. "What are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged. "Waiting." I said. "For what?" he replied.

"For you to tell me what you want me to do." I said. Bjorn studied me for a moment.

"You don't know how to lie with a man?" he asked. I shook my head and looked at my feet. Suddenly, strong arms circled around me.

I looked up to see Bjorn looking at me. "I promise to be gentle." He said. I nodded.

"Why don't you get ready for bed." He said. I nodded and grabbed my nightgown. I looked to see Bjorn going towards the fire. He wasn't looking at me as he pulled his shirt and shoes off. He was in nothing but his pants now.

Was he giving me some privacy? I changed into my nightgown and slipped into the bed. Bjorn soon joined me. He pulled me to him and I put my head on his chest. "We will sleep tonight." He said.

"Talk to Ziggy in the morning, and then I will make you my woman in every way." He said.

I nodded into his chest and we were soon fast asleep. The next morning, I woke up and turned to see that Bjorn had left for the day. I got dressed and headed over to see Ziggy. I knocked on the door and looked at me.

"I need your help before Bjorn and I leave for our honeymoon." I said. Ziggy nodded and let me in the door.

* * *

 **Bjorn's P.O.V.**

We were married now, and it was time to go to our home and become man and wife, before I would take her on our honeymoon as man and wife.

We walked into the house and I decided to get out of my clothes.

She followed behind me just looking at me.

I turned and looked at her. She looked like a lamb being led to the slaughter that had no idea what was going on. "You don't know how to lie with a man?" I asked. She shook her head and looked at her feet.

I stopped. I didn't' want to be the one to teach my wife on how to make love and how her body worked.

That was a woman's job. I saw that she was shivering. I walked up to her and hugged her. She looked up at me. Her eyes were shining with such beauty. I had to remember what I was going to say. "I promise to be gentle." I said.

She nodded. "Why don't you get ready for bed?" I said. She nodded and grabbed my nightgown. I walked to the fire to give her some privacy. She deserved that till I made her my woman. I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her perfect body and she pulled the nightgown over her head.

She was beautiful. She slipped into bed and I walked over to her and laid in the bed next to her.

She put her head on my chest as I pulled her to me. I could at least hold her and make her feel safe. "We will sleep tonight." I said. "Talk to Ziggy in the morning, and then I will make you my woman in every way." I said. She nodded into my chest and we were soon fast asleep.

I heard her breathing even out and knew that she was asleep.

* * *

In the morning,

I took the time to let her sleep and decided to prep for the trip.

About an hour later, I saw her emerge from Ziggy's house.

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Her smile warmed my heart.

As she walked to me, I took her hand in mine, and we were off to our honeymoon.

I was taking her to a small hunting cabin where we would have some privacy away from prying eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Rose's P.O.V.

After mass amounts of blushing and listening to what Ziggy had to tell me, the woman gave me some good advice on how to please my husband and make love to him.

I walked out and met Bjorn and we were off.

We walked for a little bit, and ended in a cabin by a river.

Bjorn smiled and held my hand as we walked.

He didn't say anything, probably because he was focused on getting to the cabin.

"We will honeymoon here and be alone from prying eyes, so we can get to know each other a little bit better." He said.

I smiled. "I will be right back." He said.

I nodded and walked up to the water.

I could really use a swim.

I looked around and didn't see anyone around.

Bjorn was getting the cabin ready and there were no servants about.

It was just us.

My dress quickly dropped to the ground and I swam into the water.

It was refreshing.

I dunked under the water and rose up with the freshness surrounding me.

I looked around and didn't see Bjorn anywhere.

He must have been in the cabin.

I stood up, letting the water fall around me and continued to swim a little deeper.

Suddenly, I felt a cramp in my leg and I went under.

I panicked and splashed and tried to use my arms to swim to the surface, but nothing happened.

I felt myself sinking. Suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded my body and pulled me to the surface.

I gasped for air and clung to his neck.

"Are you crazy?" he asked nearly yelling at me as he cradled me in his arms.

I looked to see Bjorn holding me.

He was standing and the water came up this waste.

He looked into my eyes with true concern.

"I'm sorry, my leg cramped." I said.

"Normally, I can swim fine." I replied.

Bjorn studied me for a moment and then smiled.

"As much as I wanted to see you naked, this is not how I pictured it." He said.

I Looked down and realized that I was completely naked.

Bjorn held me bridal style.

His hands felt like silk across my skin.

I blushed and didn't move.

I was frozen in fear.

I looked to Bjorn, who was in pants.

Of course he would be dressed, he wouldn't have gotten naked to save me.

I sighed.

This was no time to be a chicken.

This man was my husband and Ziggy told me to be brave and be the best woman I could be for him.

I leaned up, cupped his face and kissed him.

Bjorn returned the kiss and soon we were moving.

I felt the rush of water fall away from my body.

Bjorn kicked the door in and closed it behind him with his feet.

He laid me down on the bed and soon, there were no pants between us.

We continued to kiss passionately.

His hands traced my skin with ease.

I was sure he had done it before.

I felt brave in his arms and flipped us over, so that I was now straddling him.

I continued to kiss down his chest till I got to his most sensitive parts.

Soon, I would be a woman in every way.

Before I could continue, Bjorn grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"No! I will make you a woman first." He said.

I nodded and he crawled over me.

Suddenly, we were one.

The pain was horrible.

Bjorn waited till I nodded for him to continue.

The pain slowly went away and soon pleasure coursed through my body, releasing sounds I didn't know I could make.

Eventually, I found myself exploding with pleasure, calling out his name, and soon Bjorn followed with a moan and a grunt.

He plopped down next to me, pulling me to his body.

"What did you think?" he asked after we had caught our breath.

I smiled and looked at him.

"I have nothing to compare it to, nor will I ever." I said.

He smiled. "It was wonderful, and you were wonderful." I Said.

Bjorn smiled and kissed me, pulling me in for another round.

The rest of the night went like this, and we made love till morning when we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Bjorn's P.O.V.

I watched as Rose let her dress slip from her and her naked form waded into the water.

She was beautiful. I had taken my cloak off and my boots to join her.

I was about to take my pants off when i saw her go under.

"ROSE!" I yelled.

She didn't come up.

I dove into the water and pulled her body close to mine.

We reached the surface with her sputtering for air.

I cradled her in my arms, flipping her legs across my other arm, in a bridal style, and lifted her out of the water.

I was able to stand and the water only came up to my waste.

Thank Goodness we were alone, or the entire village would have seen my wife naked.

Only I was allowed to see that kind of beauty from her.

She was mine, and that is why I picked this cabin, where no one came.

I wanted her alone, to make her call my name out, to moan and squirm in pleasure.

I was to be her first, and I wanted her to have it all.

She looked at me and our eyes met.

"Are you Crazy?" I asked.

She sputtered.

I looked down to her and saw the water dribbling down her bare skin.

It was perfect, going in between her breasts, and cascading down her body.

I felt myself harden against her.

She blushed and realized she was naked.

I smiled at her.

"As much as I wanted to see you naked, this is not how I pictured it." I said.

Her eyes locked with mine, and she kissed me.

I don't know what Ziggy taught her but I would have to thank her later.

I quickly waded out of the water, and ran to the cabin.

I kicked the door in and closed it with my bare feet.

I rushed and laid her down on our Bed and kissed her with a passion as to claim her as mine.

She flipped me on my back.

I was surprised, but let her continue her explorations.

Every touch was hot, and made me want her even more.

She traced and kissed her way down to my manhood, and I stopped, frozen.

was she going to do what I thought she was?

This was not how I wanted her first time to be.

She deserved to be worshiped.

I flipped her over.

"No, I will make you my woman first." I said

she nodded.

Soon we were one and I knew that the gods had made this to be.

When all was done and cuddled together, We made love into the night again and again.

When morning came, we were both exausted that we just slept in each others arms without a care in the world.

Tomorrow I would take her somewhere special, where we could get to know each other more, than just with our bodies, even though I didn't want it to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Rose's P.O.V.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face.

I smiled. Bjorn had made me his woman and I could now say that I had lain with a man.

I wondered if he would ever touch me again, or if he had done that just to consummate the marriage as we were required to do.

I would not let my heart worry about such things just yet.

I sat up and looked to see the Bjorn was not there.

I rose and dressed myself in a simple dress and walked out to the porch of the cabin.

Bjorn was swimming. I smiled as I noticed that his clothes were at the water's edge.

An evil thought rose in my mind.

I walked to the water's edge and noticed that Bjorn had not noticed me.

I picked up his clothes and quickly ran into the house.

I placed them on the bed. I then proceeded to walk back to the water.

Bjorn then noticed me, but did not notice that his clothes were gone.

He smiled at me and started to wade back to shore, but not before he noticed his clothes were gone.

He stopped. The water lapped at his waste. I smiled.

"Are you searching for something?" I asked in a playful tone.

Bjorn rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Is this you way of saying that you are not satisfied?" he asked.

I smiled and laughed. "Maybe!" I yelled back and skipped back into our cabin.

I heard Bjorn follow and the waves dripping off him.

I did not look, because I was afraid I would stare.

I had not seen him yet, only felt him.

It was dark when we were together, therefore I did not see anything, as I am sure he did not either, other than the day he rescued my bare body from drowning.

I walked into the cabin and heard wet footsteps following me.

I quickly walked to the bed and sat down, hiding the clothes behind me. Bjorn, in all his glory, stomped into the cabin.

"What did you do with my clothes, woman?" he asked.

I giggle. " I don't know." I said.

"Maybe they walked off." I finished.

I looked at him, and really looked at him. He was perfect in all the right places.

"Are we even, have you had your fill of my body?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled the clothes out from behind me.

He rolled his eyes and got dressed. When he was dressed he turned to me and smiled.

"I have somewhere to take you my woman, my Rose." He said and I smiled.

"Where?" I asked. Bjorn smiled.

"You will see." He said. We walked for a bit and he took me to a waterfall.

We sat and watched the falls fall into a small pond. He smiled.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" he asked. I giggled.

"I think you have had enough swimming today." I said.

Bjorn smiled and looked down at his feet.

"I believe that had something to do with you too." He said.

We watched the falls and I sighed. Bjorn turned to me. "What troubles you?" he asked.

I looked at him and saw true concern.

"What do you expect out of me as your wife?" I asked.

Bjorn nodded.

"You are my woman and no man besides me will touch you." He said.

"You are not a servant anymore, and are royal now. You will have responsibilities as my wife." He said.

I nodded. Did that mean he wanted to touch me? To see me?

It was as if he read my mind.

"I enjoyed making love to you, and I want to do it again sometime, if you agree." He said.

I smiled and looked at him.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I said.

Bjorn blushed and looked down at his feet and chuckled.

He then proceeded to strip down naked and jumped into the falls.

The drop was not far, maybe a foot or two, so it was not dangerous.

He pushed to the surface and looked at me. He opened his arms to me.

"Just jump and I will catch you wife." He said.

I blushed and nodded. I stripped down to my dress and went to jump.

"No, the dress will weigh you down, take it off." He said.

"Besides, I have already seen you naked writhing under me." He said with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and pulled the dress off. His eyes did not leave my form and I could see a burning desire in his eyes.

I jumped and he caught me in the water as he had promised.

We swam for a little, with touches here and there.

"Are you happy?" he asked. I smiled.

"At the moment yes." I said.

Bjorn nodded.

"Good, you will learn to accept your life here with me." He said.

I nodded and we continued to swim.

Soon, he pulled me to him in a kiss.

The kiss was passionate and I felt the burning need for more.

"Bjorn…." I said between gasps.

"I know, I feel it too…." He said.

I gasped as he kissed my neck and pulled me to him in the water.

Our pace was fast and quick.

We just needed each other at that moment.

nothing else mattered.

Soon after, Bjorn and I got dressed and headed back to the cabin.

I nodded.

"We leave in an hour to go back to our home." He said.

We ate and were off to Kattegat.

When we arrived, Bjorn brought me to our house.

"I need to see father, you rest and I will fetch you for dinner." He said.

I nodded and watched him leave.

I went inside and saw Elsa.

She smiled at me. "Hello Elsa, I should like to take a nap." I said.

Elsa nodded and helped me to rest.

When I awoke it was dark, and I realized that it was Bjorn who had woken me.

"Are you ill? Was I too rough with you?" he asked.

I smiled and sat up.

"No, just tired. Is it time for dinner?" I asked.

Bjorn nodded and helped me out of bed.

We walked to the dining hall in silence.

We each had a smile on our faces.

We walked into the hall and were greeted with cheers.

"IRONSIDE IS BACK WITH HIS WIFE!" yelled Ragnar.

I smiled and curtsied to the king, who in return raised his drink to me.

Bjorn and I got some food and ate.

His brothers soon joined us. I was growing tired and tapped Bjorn on the shoulder.

"I am tired. I am going to retire. Stay and enjoy." I Said.

Bjorn looked at me and after a moment, he nodded.

I walked up to the King and curtsied. "I bid thee goodnight my king." I said.

The king smiled and stood up and walked to me. "I see you have been made my son's woman." He said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Yes my king." I said.

Rangar smiled and chuckled.

"Go rest my dear." He said.

I curtsied again and left to go to my home house.

I must have gotten turned around because I could not find it and found myself at the water's edge.

The water was beautiful and I closed my eyes as I felt the breeze blow against my skin.

"You should be careful of where you go alone at night." I heard a voice say.

I quickly opened my eyes and turned to see a Viking man.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man smiled and spoke.

"I am Floki." He said. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Floki." I said.

Floki nodded.

"Like I said my lady. Not a good idea to be alone at night." He finished.

The way he said it made me cringe.

I felt fear and knew that I would have to get home soon.

I started to walk and he stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"You do not belong here, do not let Bjorn Ironside fool you." He said.

"The gods will kill you and they will use me to do the deed." He said.

I shirked away from him in fear.

"You will not touch me. I am the wife of Bjorn Ironside." I said a little bit bolder.

I was shaking inside.

"We shall see about that." Said Floki.

He grabbed my dress and ripped it.

I knew he meant to rape me and make me not fit to be Bjorn's wife.

I screamed and fell back as he towered over me.

I kicked him and scratched him.

It was no use. He was too strong for me.

His hands glazed my legs and I continued to squirm to try and get away.

I saw a rock next to me so I picked it up and hit him in the face with it.

He fell over and I screamed.

I felt fear and fled .

I turned the streets until I found the house.

I rushed in and saw Elsa running to me.

"My Lady what has you in such a fright?" she asked.

She stopped as she saw my torn dress and bare legs. I cried and shook in her arms.

"Who has hurt you? Who has touched you?" she asked.

Suddenly, I heard a pounding footsteps and looked up to Bjorn coming to me. "Who has touched you?" he yelled.

I cringed. I knew he was not made at me but at the situation, but it scared me all the same.

He must have been at the door entering and heard Elsa.

"Who has touched my woman?" he asked a little bit softer.

I cried and soon Elsa was replaced with Bjorn.

He held me and stroked my head. "You are safe now, tell me who did this to you." He said.

I was finally able to calm myself enough to speak.

"Floki" I said. I felt Bjorn stiffen.

"Did he rape you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, he tried to but I got away." I said.

Bjorn nodded and cradled me into his lap.

"You will get sleep tonight. Have Elsa clean you up and go to bed. I Will be back." He said.

I nodded and watched as he left the house without turning back, seething with anger.

Elsa helped me take a hot bath and get into a nightgown.

She then tucked me into bed and I looked out the skylight at the stars, waiting for Bjorn to return, but he never did. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Bjorn's P.O.V.

I stormed out of my hut and knew that Floki would surround himself with those who he thought he would be protected by.

I was going to kill him. He tried to defile my woman.

She was mine. I was the only one allowed to touch her like that.

I pushed through the doors and yelled.

"FLOKI!"

the hall stopped and all eyes turned to me.

Floki was sitting next to my brothers with a grin on his face.

I turned to my father and spoke.

"Father, Ragnar Ironside, Floki has tried to defile my woman and I want justice!" I yelled.

Ragnar's eyes darkened with rage.

He stood up and motioned for FLoki to be brought to him.

"Is this true?" he asked.

Floki laughed and shook his head.

"I do what the gods tell me to." He said.

Rangar nodded and turned to me.

"Do what you must." He said and sat down on this throne.

I pulled out my sword and within minutes, Floki's head was on the floor.

I turned to my father and bowed.

"Thank you." I said.

My father nodded.

I looked at my hands.

They were covered in blood.

I had avenged my woman, but had not thought about leaving her alone with Elsa.

I was not a good husband.

I went to the water and cleaned the blood off me.

I then walked to my hut and saw that my wife was fast asleep.

I climbed into bed with her and she stiffened in her sleep.

I sighed in defeat.

There was no way she would let me touch her now.

I rolled over and went to sleep, dreaming of Rose in my arms, calling my name.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Rose's P.O.V.

It had been weeks since the incident, and I had bled again.

It meant that I was not with child.

I could see the defeat in Bjorn's eyes when he looked at me.

I had failed him.

He did not touch me, and I jumped at every sound that happened.

I knew that in order for Bjorn and I to have a child, I was going to have to get over my fears of men.

I knew that Bjorn would not hurt me.

I remembered the way he touched me and how he moaned when I touched him.

Now, he didn't even attempt to touch me.

I was walking in the stables when I saw Ziggy.

"Hello." I said.

Ziggy smiled at me.

"How do you fare?" she asked.

I nodded and then the tears started to come.

Ziggy rushed to me and hugged me.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

I sighed and wiped the tears away.

"I have bled, and have failed Bjorn. He does not touch me anymore, and looks at me with defeat." I said.

Ziggy nodded.

"Well then you have to show him that you are a strong woman and ready for him to entice you again." She said.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

Ziggy smiled.

"I will teach you, but first you must dress the part. You dress like a little girl, you do not show your woman assets, and you do not act like a woman but a girl who is afraid." She said.

I nodded.

I knew Ziggy was right.

"Teach me." I said.

Ziggy nodded and pulled me to her hut.

* * *

 **Bjorn's P.O.V.**

It had been weeks since the incident.

I did not touch Rose, for fear of her being afraid of me.

The girl would jump when a cup was dropped.

I looked at her in defeat.

I had failed her.

She had bled also, which also confirmed my defeat as a husband.

What did she think of me?  
I went to the hut to collect her for dinner, but she was not there.

"She is with Ziggy, My Lord, she said she will meet you at the great hall." Said Elsa.

I nodded and headed to dinner.

I sat with my brothers and found some peace.

My father sat on this throne and watched me from afar.

I knew that he thought I was weak.

I couldn't even get my woman with child.

I would have to show him that I was indeed strong and worthy of battle.

I was a man and I would show him.

The doors opened and Ziggy and Rose walked in.

I was stunned for a moment.

She was so beautiful and looked like a full woman.

Her dress was a dress for a woman that fitted her in all the right places.

Her dress was green and fit her form perfectly.

It even showed some silky skin on her sides.

I could see the curves of her body and her supple breasts wanted nothing more than to rip the dress off of her and claim her as mine again right there in front of everyone.

She smiled and looked at me.

I felt myself growing hard.

There were whistled and catcalls.

I stood up and shushed them.

I walked to her.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

Bjorn walked over to me.

His eyes wandering over my form.

Ziggy had given me a dress that showed my curves and put them in all the right places.

There were spaces on the side of the dress that showed part of my hips and sides.

Ziggy had put some face paint on me and had done my hair.

I even wore jewelry.

I looked at my hands and saw the ring that Bjorn had given me.

I was happy that that was the only ring I was wearing.

Bjorn took my hands in his and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What is this?" he asked.

I blushed and smiled.

"It is for you my Lord." I said.

A flicker of hope rushed through Bjorn's eyes.

He bent his head to my ear and whispered.

"I want nothing more than to rip you out of that dress right now." He said.

I giggled and whispered back.

"Well, what's stopping you?" I asked.

Bjorn chuckled and looked about.

"I believe we are not alone." He said.

I smiled and took his hand and we went to sit with his brothers.

Ragnar smiled at us and we acknowledged his presence.

After dinner, Bjorn was itching to get me to our home.

He was twitching and moving about frequently.

I could tell he was uncomfortable.

We said our goodbyes and walked out the door.

"What has changed?" asked Bjorn

I smiled and looked at him.

"I am a strong woman. I am your woman, and no man, is going to make me feel not good enough." I said.

Bjorn smiled.

"You need to talk to Ziggy more." He said.

I chuckled.

"She taught me a couple things." I Said.

Bjorn smiled.

"Oh? I should like to see these things." He said.

I smiled with an evil grin.

We walked into the cabin and the servants were bustling about.

"I want everyone out now!" yelled Bjorn.

The servants rushed out and Elsa smiled at me with a knowing look as she left, closing the doors behind her.

Bjorn locked the door and turned to me.

In one swift movement he was in front of me kissing me.

His hands roaming my body.

I smiled into his kisses.

They were passionate, and I had missed his touch.

I remembered what Ziggy taught me.

Now was my chance to surprise Bjorn.

I bent down on my knees and untied his pants.

Bjorn stilled and watched me.

I smiled at him and chuckled as I gave him pleasure.

His eyes glazed over and soon he was moaning.

When he had finished,

I stood up and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed me back.

"I need to thank Ziggy for that." He said.

I Smiled.

"She taught me some other things too." I said.

Bjorn's eyebrows lifted.

"Well, by all means show me." He said.

I smiled and proceeded to pleasure my husband in other ways.

Soon after we lay in each other's arms.

"Have I failed you?" I asked Bjorn

Bjorn looked at me startled.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

I looked down at my hands.

"I have not given you a child." I said.

Bjorn smiled.

"All in due time." He said.

I smiled.

"I thought you were mad at me." I said.

Bjorn came to me, tilting my face to his.

"I could never be mad at you." He said.

I smiled.

"We are going to raid, and you will stay here." He said.

I nodded.

"Why can't I go with you?" I asked.

Bjorn nodded in understanding.

"After last night, you might be with child. I will not risk it." He said.

I sighed.

"I have trained and I am ready. Let me go with you." I said.

Bjorn studied me for a moment.

"I made that mistake long ago. She died with my child in her belly. I will not make the same mistake twice." He said.

I nodded in understanding.

Once Bjorn had made up his mind then that was it.

We fell asleep listening to each other's breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Bjorn left with his father and brothers to raid England.

It was new and exciting for them.

They were going to come back with riches galore.

It had been four months, and It had come to my attention that I was with child.

I couldn't be happier.

I could not wait for Bjorn to come home and see my belly.

We did not know how long that would be.

Another months and another month went by and soon I was six months pregnant.

I was sitting in the hut when the horns were blown.

I smiled.

Bjorn was back.

I knew in my heart he had not died.

I would have known.

I walked to the dock as best as I could with my belly and waited for the boats to dock.

I looked around and saw Ragnar who smiled at me with a surprised smile.

"I see you have made me a grandfather." He said.

I smiled.

"Yes my Lord." I replied.

Ragnar smiled.

"Bjorn will be happy he comes in three months' time. I left him in charge to finish the settlement and then he will be here." He said.

I sighed.

"I hope he will be here for the birth of his son." I Said.

Ragnar looked at me with curiosity.

"How do you know it is a boy?" he asked

I smiled.

"I payed a visit to the seer." I said.

Ragnar smiled.

"I will make a Viking out of you yet." He said.

"Bjorn was right to make you stay behind." He said.

I smiled.

"Thank you my Lord." I said.

I walked back to the hut.

Three months felt like forever to me.

I was now nine months pregnant.

It got harder to walk every day.

I heard the horns and smiled.

I knew Bjorn was alive, because Ragnar had told me he was not in battle.

I walked with the help of Ziggy.

She was going to meet Rollo.

We walked together and she helped me.

"Bjorn will be so pleased." She said.

I smiled at her.

When we got to the dock, people were clearing.  
I looked for Bjorn and smiled at Ziggy who had found Rollo.

I motioned that I was fine and for her to go.

Bjorn would help me.

Then I saw him.

He had shaved his head, and his braid was down his neck from the top of his head.

He had a mustache and beard.

It was trimmed and fit his face nicely.

I looked at waited for him to turn to me.

He turned and his face was that of shock, then happiness.

He rushed to me and cradled me in his arms, so as to not hurt me or the child.

I smiled.

"You are with child!?" he asked in excitement.

I nodded.

"Yes, I found out after you set out." I Said.

Bjorn smiled and placed his hands on my belly and bent down and kissed it.

"It is a boy!" I said.

"The seer told me so and that he will come with great surprise." I said.

Bjorn smiled.

"I have a son!" he said.

I nodded and we headed to the dining hall.

It took a little bit longer for me, but Bjorn was understanding.

We entered the hall and sat down to eat.

Ragnar stood and smiled to all.

"We have raided and now have land!" he yelled.

The crowd cheered.

"Some of us came home to family, and some of us came home to our women…One of which is the size of a house as of now." He yelled.

I laughed and the crowd cheered.

Bjorn smiled and me and leaned in and kissed me.

"It will be a boy!" yelled Bjorn

"The seer has said!" he yelled.

The crowd cheered and all went wild.

Suddenly, I felt a pain, and water gushed from me.

I looked to Bjorn who had a look of utter shock on his face.

"Is that supposed to happen?" he asked

I smiled with a laugh and motioned for Elsa to help me.

"It is time for your son to be born." I Said with a grimace, as another contraction hit.

Bjorn rose up and yelled.

"My wife goes into labor!" he yelled.

The crowd cheered.

Bjorn lifted me and carried me to our hut.

He was rushed out as Elsa prepped me to give birth.

* * *

 **Bjorn's P.O.V.**

It had been hours.

Her screams filled my ears.

I wanted to rush in and help her.

My father had joined me, as did my mother.

She was happy to meet my wife.

Ziggy had been requested by Rose to help with the birth, so Rollo too stood by, along with my brothers.

I paced back and forth by the fire.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor." Said Rollo.

I glared at him.

Another scream hit us and then all was silent.

There was a cry of a baby.

I smiled at my father.

"This is it!" I said.

"I am going to see my son!" I yelled to my family.

I stopped when I heard Rose scream again and looked at the door in confusion.

She screamed again and again.

A couple of the maids rushed in and out quickly.

The screaming stopped and Elsa came out.

"MY Lord you have a son!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and rushed to see Rose.

The doors were opened and my family and I went to see Rose, who was holding not one, but two babies in her arms.

I stopped in amazement.

"TWO?" I asked.

She smiled.

Elsa spoke.

"MY Lord you have a son, and a daughter." She said.

Cheers ran through my family and I rushed to Rose.

She smiled and looked at me.

"I told you the seer said your son would come with a surprise." She finished.

I looked at my children in her arms.

She was so beautiful, and my children were the world to me.

I first held my son and then my daughter.

I looked at Rollo.

"You will not come near her." I said in Jest.

The group laughed and Rollo put his hands up in mock horror.

"Me? I will protect her with my life." He said.

I smiled.

"I know." He said.

* * *

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

The months went by and I had healed nice.

I was able to be with Bjorn again and was itching to get my hands on him.

The children were now one years old.

Bjorn had gone on another raid and came back saftley.

I smiled.

I walked to meet him.

I kissed him with passion and grabbed him in an effort to make known my intentions.

Bjorn growled into my kiss.

"I see someone has missed me." He said.

I nodded.

"Come home now and be with me. I can't wait any longer." I said.

Bjorn chuckled and pulled me into the nearest barn.

"I can't wait that long." He said.

He hoisted me on the hay and we were at it.

Within minutes we were one, and it was as if he knew what I wanted.

I couldn't hold back the moans and this time I screamed his name in pleasure.

When we came down from our pleasurable high, Bjorn chuckled at me.

"If I had known you would scream for me, I would have married you sooner." He said.

I smiled.

"I love you!" I said.

I stopped neither of us had said it yet.

Bjorn looked at me as if trying to read me.

He came to me and kissed me passionately.

"And I you." He said.

I smiled and we walked into our hut.

* * *

Two weeks later, I had not bled.

I smiled and put my hand on my stomach.

I knew I had to tell Bjorn, and I wanted to make if fun.

We went to the hall for dinner that night.

I decided to have some fun.

Before we walked into the hall I spoke.

"Bjorn, I have not bled." I said and walked in before he could say anything.

I turned to see that he stood stunned at the door.

He shook his head and chased after me.

He caught me by the waste and pulled me to him in a kiss.

The crowd cheered.

"Are you with child?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yes, I am with child." I said.

Bjorn smiled.

"I saw the Seer, and he said you will have another son." I Said.

Bjorn smiled.

"I would be happy no matter what the gods granted me." He said.

I smiled and kissed my husband.

I had never thought my life would be like this, or that I would be a Vikings bride, but I was happy that this is how my life ended up.


End file.
